Routine
by Zaray
Summary: And in the end, there was no feeling of regret.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

(sigh) Well I hope this is liked.

Riku-21

Sora-20

* * *

_**x**X**xR**outine**x**X**x**_

* * *

Riku was the guy everyone envied. He had the looks, the job, the wealth, and the perfect spouse. His residence resembled a mansion, countless perfectly designed rooms embellished with only the most stylish and expensive decorations and latest technology.

Who wouldn't be jealous?

His garage was packed with numerous but different models of shiny, sleek vehicles. Everything from sports cars, like Ferrari's, to Range Rovers and Harley's. Did he ever have the time to drive any of those automobiles? No. But he never cared. They were mostly just for show, anyways.

Riku was the respected owner of a world famous company and was known by _everybody_. If you never heard of Riku Hikari, then you were pretty much dubbed an alien from outer space. He inherited his successful establishment at the young age of nineteen from his late father, the business starter himself, who led the Hikari name to its social status, teaching Riku from a very early age to never bring dishonor to their family name.

And shame he never brought. At least not in his opinion.

Some would disagree, repeating that a man of his standard should be no _fag_. They would criticize his choice in partner, and he made sure to humiliate them before firing them on the spot.

How dare they mock his lover?

If he wasn't a civilized man he would've leaped across the table and choked the living daylights out of whoever had the guts to comment badly about who he chose to spend the rest of his life with.

He would've kicked their asses.

But now he didn't have to go through any of that nonsense. The remarks had stopped, only because he had people that actually _valued_ their jobs working underneath him. And he made it clear to each and every one of them that if they had something against his sexual preference, they could leave.

Or suffer his wrath. Their choice.

Thankfully, his remaining employees were intelligent, or just non-homophobic. It didn't matter to him, once no one bothered him with such useless complaints anymore.

But to be honest, Riku was starting to miss all of the complaining. Not that he wanted anyone to criticize his husband, oh heavens no. What Riku was beginning to miss was the excitement the criticizers brought him. The thrill of having some type of drama take place in his oh so boring work day.

Yes, after being a victim of it almost everyday, it did get tiring. But after getting used to all the action that would happen in only a few moments, he grew used to it. And now that it had disappeared, Riku found himself bored with his work life.

Like many other people inhabiting the world, honestly.

But not only was Riku's life at work growing tiresome, but his love life with his beautiful Sora was also slipping through the cracks. Love making was just a habit now, a routine they followed because it was what couples did. There was no passion. The spark had sadly faded.

And as much as Riku hated to acknowledge it, their relationship was going down the drain, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to save it. If he wanted to put in the time and effort to fix something he was sure would fall to pieces all over again in a matter of days.

He was bored with everything, and whatever Sora would try to do, he was sure would fail.

They hardly ever argued and were always content with being in each other's presence, yeah. But Riku felt like they were an old couple, already so used to one another's habits that arguments and fights never had a reason to start.

He wanted things to change. He wanted excitement, and as much as he never thought he would admit it, he wanted all of the dramatic events to return. Not that he was really looking forward to re-employing all those assholes.

So now he sat in the back of the limousine, slumped in his seat with his tie slacked and the top three buttons of his silky white shirt undone, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well, maybe he didn't have to bring those jerks back.

He had to have other options, right? Right.

He could attempt to start heated arguments with Sora, maybe even get some fists to fly. He gave a deep sigh, resting his head against to stone-cold window, loving the way the iciness felt. No, it wouldn't work. Sora would try his best to stay away from arguing, agreeing with any outrageous claim Riku was shouting about just so he would stop.

Hell, Riku could've been raving on about seeing a cow jumping over the moon or something equally as ridiculous to that and Sora would've given him a sincere look and actually _believed_ him. What the hell was that?!

So, option number one was out. Sora just wouldn't do it. But what else was there for him to do? He groaned before rolling down the window between himself and the person in front, instructing the driver to take him to the closest bar. He needed alcohol, dammit.

The driver nodded, making a right turn and driving for a few more seconds before slowing the car down to a complete stop, trotting over to Riku's side as he opened to door, allowing the silver-haired man to leave the vehicle.

Riku bid the man a quick goodbye before entering through the bar's door, taking a deserted seat right in front of the counter, ordering shot after shot until he could feel the alcohol messing with his head.

The bartender gave him a pitiful look, listening to his customer as slurred words spewed out of his mouth, a few revolving around the man's personal problems, while the others demanded more alcohol. The bartender gave a weary sigh, obliging, even though deep in his heart, he knew shouldn't.

After a couple more drinks, the bartender abandoned the man, tending to his other customers and ignoring Riku's audible yells for more to drink. More and more people were beginning to saunter onto the premises, one guy taking a seat right next Riku.

The two made good conversation, sounding like the best of friends by the end of night. Neither completely drunk, but both still buzzed enough for what they were doing for the past couple of hours to be obvious.

They both trudged out of the bar, still chatting lightly. They took a few steps down the sidewalk, giggling and bumping into each other as they walked, but neither caring that they looked like two fools. Riku had no intention of returning home, not that he even had a way of getting there at the moment. So he decided to just follow this guy, who he actually found quite interesting...and attractive.

Yeah, he was still fully aware that he had a husband at home probably worrying his spiky-haired head off at the moment, but he was finally having fun. Even if it was with a complete stranger. Maybe that's what made it so much more entertaining, because this guy didn't know him.

Knew nothing of his life, of his relationship, of his status in the business world. This guy just treated him like he was normal, a typical guy in his twenties. Riku didn't know, maybe this was the alcohol talking. Whatever.

All he did know was that he was with this guy, and he hoped he didn't have to leave him anytime soon.

They walked for about another fifteen minutes, stopping in front of an average sized house. The man invited Riku in, which he accepted without hesitation, strolling into the house and taking a seat on the leather couch located in the living room.

The stranger (Could he still even call him that?) joined him soon after, plopping down in the seat right next to Riku. Again. For some reason everything became awkward, the tension building up tremendously between the two men.

Riku felt nervous for once in his life, the butterflies in his stomach aflutter. His eyes scanned the room uneasily as he gulped. He could feel the man's eyes on him, watching his every move intensely. Riku felt like some sort of prey, while this guy was the predator.

Ready to pounce on him at any second.

He wasn't sure if he should feel threatened or turned on, his gaze fixing itself on the man next to him. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to form words but not very sure of what to say, closing it soon after. The man only smirked, leaning forward as he placed his lips on Riku's, waiting for a response.

He was shocked at first, his eyes widening out of surprise before slowly closing, as he kissed back. Everything after that was a blur in Riku's mind. One minute they were just kissing and the next they were both naked in the stranger's bed, moaning and groaning in pleasure, pants emerging from both as they finished their sinful act, limbs entangled.

He couldn't believe it. He was being unfaithful to Sora, the person he claimed to love with all his heart. But after seeing where the relationship was going, he didn't feel bad. He was actually quite pleased with himself. This was what he was searching for.

The solution to his problem. The cure to his boredom.

He didn't have to rehire those idiots and he didn't have to have smoldering arguments with Sora. All he had to do was what he just did. Have affairs. It would allow all the amusement that escaped from his life a chance to return.

There would be no more routines for him to follow. His day wouldn't be planned out like it always was, because now with his new lover, things would be different. Yeah, he would be toying with hearts, and things were bound to backfire in the end. But that was the point.

Because that's when all the drama would ensue. And Riku would make sure to enjoy every single second of it.

_Tremendously._

* * *

Well, this is it. Reviews and tips on how to improve my writing are always welcome. : )


End file.
